All Work
by Taya
Summary: WIKTT Challenge Response - the Order of the Pranksters has just inducted Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom into their ranks, and Hogwarts is about to be pranked as it has NEVER been pranked before... (PG for language) [Chap. 1 - 23 Jan 04]


AN: Harry Potter and any canon characters, places, things, etc. do not belong to me.  Neither does the idea, really – a response to the OotPr challenge at WIKTT.  Dates (such as the approximate date of the establishment of the OotPr) are based on the dates given at the Harry Potter Lexicon, which states that Hogwarts was founded circa 1000 AD.  I've given a little less than ten years – eight, I think – for the establishment and beginning of Hogwarts, if we say that the Founders began in 1000.  The timeline (as well as other fascinating and reliable information) can be found at hp-lexicon[dot]org.

**ALL WORK**

**Chapter One__**

"Come outside with us, Hermione!" Ron Weasley tried, hopelessly, to convince one Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Know-It-All and Bookworm Extraordinaire, to put down her books for just a little time.

Hermione didn't respond and continued reading.

"Hermione!" Ron whinged.

"Not now, Ron," she said absently, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. "I'm busy." Her eyes never left her book and she turned a page. "I'll catch up with you later."

Harry Potter sighed from his place on the side. "C'mon, Ron.  Let's go."

"Go on, Ron.  I'll be with you guys in an hour or so.  I promise."

Ron sighed. "Fine," he said, satisfied.

Harry picked up his broom and followed Ron out of the Gryffindor Common Room. "We'll be at the Quidditch pitch," he told Hermione, and crawled out of the portrait hole.

Hermione waited two minutes more, to be sure that they were out of range, and she shut her book quietly.  She placed it into her leather satchel and headed towards the boys' dormitory. "Neville!  Neville!" she hissed, not entering, but poking her head into the large room that the sixth year boys shared.

"Hermione?"

"They're gone.  Come on, we'll be late."

"Okay, let's go."

{ _/\_ }

"Welcome to the inaugural meeting of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's chapter of the Order of the Pranksters." Michael Struler, a seventh year, smiled charismatically around the table as he spoke quietly yet with authority. "Our sixth year members this year are Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor.  We also have Susan Bones of Hufflepuff as well as from Ravenclaw House," and here he paused to smile proudly at the members of his own house, "Terry Boot and Sally-Anne Perks.  For this first time since the uprising of You-Know-Who, we also have one member hailing from Slytherin." Michael looked vaguely uncomfortable. "Blaise Zabini."

There was a small flurry of excitement as Michael ended. "A Slytherin," the whispers came from around the table in the library.

"Sh!" Hermione whispered quickly, lest Madam Pince come over to investigate. "It's not such a big deal!  He's just a Slytherin!"

Blaise half-smiled at Hermione as the rest of the table quieted. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"No problem." She replied as Michael began speaking again.

"According to the records, this is the 988th year that the Order has been at Hogwarts.  Twelve years before the 1000th anniversary.  For those of you who don't know, the traditional number of members in the Order is twelve, which is why it's a special number for us." said Michael in a hushed voice.  He frowned. "Unless there are exceptions." He was obviously speaking of Fred and George Weasley, valuable members but completely breaking with tradition nonetheless. "We would like to plan a very spectacular prank for this year.  One that will remembered for years to come and looked at with awe.  You – **we** – will all be proud to say that we were part of the 1996-97 Order of the Pranksters." He smiled secretively, a complete anomaly from what was normally expected of the quiet, studious Ravenclaw boy. "The floor is open to suggestions for vic – er, candidates," he corrected himself quickly.

Hermione nearly laughed. "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," she said immediately.

Cho Chang adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose and began writing down the names.

"Professor Snape," said Neville timidly.

Thomas Zeller, Rose Zeller's older brother (she in her second year, he in his seventh, both were Hufflepuffs), laughed quietly from the side. "Filch," he added.

"And Mrs. Norris," said Cho as she hurriedly wrote it down.

"McGonagall?" suggested Angelina Johnson quietly.

Hermione opened her mouth, looking as if she were about to say something, but then closed it and nodded. "That could be fun," she said with a small smile.

Athena Smethwyck, a kind-looking Hufflepuff seventh year, looked pensive.  Finally, she said in her melodious, quiet voice, "Professor Trelawney."

"How many have we got, Cho?" Michael queried.

"Seven." Cho chewed her lower lip nervously. "We're short one."

"Draco Malfoy," Blaise said firmly.

Hermione and Neville shared a smile.

"That's it, ladies and gentlemen," said Michael, wearing a satisfied smile. "These are our candidates for this year.  More will be added, or some will be removed, depending on what happens during the course of the year.  I trust that House loyalties will not cloud your judgment too much when considering candidates for future addition.

"Most years we try to pull a prank every month and a half or so.  They are usually spectacular – but this year I hope to make very memorable, so I think that we can try to pull big ones, over multiple people at a time.  Please try to think of possible pranks for our next meeting, which will be..." Michael paused and began to flip through a small planner. "24 September looks good for those of us who are seventh years.  Sixth years, you all need to add your names to the front of this book...but is 24 September good for you?  After classes, here."

"That's good for me." Blaise said.

"Me, too," added Hermione confidently.

"Sure, I'll be here," agreed Terry.

Sally-Anne nodded as well, and Neville and Susan both murmured their agreement.

Michael passed the book around and the sixth years added their names.

"This meeting of the Order of the Pranksters is adjourned.  See you all at the next meeting."

TBC


End file.
